


Loving someone more than I can take.

by sunshineez



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, but so small that if you blink you'll miss it, just flufliest fluff, mention of side couples, that's literally all there's to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineez/pseuds/sunshineez
Summary: " Jaehyunie... Thank you for today. I love you."  he whispered quietly, almost like it was a secret just for them to know. Like if he spoke too loudly the spell would be broken."I love you too"Or, the Jaeyong domestic fluff nobody asked for.





	Loving someone more than I can take.

**Author's Note:**

> 968 words of badly written fluff. That is it. That what this is.  
> This is just a small birthday gift for pipa. I hope you enjoy me badly trying to write Jaeyong. Love you  
> Also a big thanks to Daniela and Nádia for putting up with me and reading it over and fixing my mess.  
> 

It's been a really long time since Jaehyun has felt this much happiness. It isn't that his life is bad in any way, if you asked him he would say that he couldn't really wish for a better one, but even the best things have their downsides. His life was chaotic at best. Jaehyun constantly felt like the world was moving way too fast and it didn't matter how quick he ran, it was impossible to match its pace. But right now? This moment right here, laying with Taeyong on their couch, feet tucked into thighs and his boyfriend’s head on his chest. The look on Taeyong's face, like there was no other place in the world that would make him feel safe like Jaehyun's arms did, that was the closest he would ever get to heaven.

It's not like they are doing much. It's 3 AM right now and the tv is doing the talking. They don't even know what the show is about, they're just way too lazy to get up and go to bed. And it's lovely. Being able to be in the same place as Taeyong, just the two of them, and not feel the pressure to fill the room with talk. The fact that they actually got to that stage on their relationship where just being together is enough, where the silence is comfortable and they can feel the love fill the room without needing to do much, Jaehyun will always treasure that.

They finally had the dorm all to themselves. There were a lot of promises involved, and it was difficult to move everyone around, but it was more than worth it to have this moment right now. With how hectic their schedule became when their comeback came along, it was hard to find time to focus on each other. In the last two weeks their alone time consisted of sleepy kisses in the morning, eating take out in bed at night and then falling asleep, too tired to do anything else. Sometimes they could slip one touch here and there during the day but it was rare, they were outside most of the time, too many eyes watching and too scared to try anything.

It wasn't all that bad. They loved being able to work and meet their fans. The buzz that came from being on stage made everything easier to deal with and just remembering that they were actually able to live out of music always put a smile on their faces. But more than anything he always missed Taeyong. Of course, they spent the whole day together but it was never the same. He missed cooking together and he missed the bickering that comes with it; he missed sitting down and just watching while Taeyong works on his music, looking more focused than never; he missed spending hours in bed, stealing kisses and making every excuse to not get up; he missed movie nights, being wrapped around each other, not knowing where one ends and the other begins. Being able to do all these little things again was just what Jaehyun needed, it didn't matter if he had to pay for Mark and Hyuck's movie tickets, or to promise to listen to Yuta hyung talking about Sicheng the next time, it was a small price to pay to have their little paradise for the night.

Jaehyun was surprised when he felt a light kiss on his neck, it wasn't to start anything, done just to grab his attention back like Taeyong knew that he was busy thinking about something else.

 _" Jaehyunie... Thank you for today. I love you."_ He whispered quietly, almost like it was a secret just for them to know. Like if he spoke too loudly the spell would be broken.

And it felt good. Because Jaehyun knew. He knew from the way Taeyong looked at him, the way he touched him and the way he made exceptions only for him, but it still felt damn incredible to listen him say it. To get verbal confirmation that Taeyong was there, they were together, and that he loved him.

He tilts the older boy's head in his direction. Thumb caressing Taeyong's cheek. Slowly getting closer because they have all the time in the world. Taeyong shifts his eyes to Jaehyun's lips once before closing them, but the younger keeps his open until the last second. Gaze lovingly shifting from the little scar below his eyes to the small mole under his lip. Looking with nothing but adoration at the way his cheeks flush and how his lips are already parted for him. Because everyone knew that Taeyong was beautiful, but Jaehyun was sure that he was the only one who knew just how much so, and that was a secret he isn't planning to share with anyone else.

When their lips finally meet they slide against each other smoothly, with a familiarity that came with the years of relationship. Giving a playful bite on the other's bottom lip Jaehyun broke the kiss apart, adding a small kiss on the forehead to convey the message. Even if he didn't have to. Even if Taeyong already knew it. Even if he was going to say it anyway.

**"I love you too."**

Just like that their little world becomes silent again.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

On the next day they’re woken up by Doyoung finding them on the couch, still tangled around each other and with the tv on, screaming at them that they will be late for their schedule, teasing smile on his lips while telling them that they owed him one, and Jaehyun couldn’t even complain because Taeyong was still in his arms.

Besides he could see Jungwoo moving around in the kitchen, so he was pretty sure their debt was already paid.


End file.
